Beast Inside
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: Warning, This story isn't for the faint of heart. In this story, Lincoln is kidnapped and pushed to breaking point. When he ultimately escapes his captor, he's reborn a new. As a vigilante with an axe to grind, follow along on his journey of carnage and justice. Will his sister's stop him, help him or will our hero meet his ultimate demise
1. Chapter 1

_**The Beast Inside**_

* * *

How long? How long have I been here? In this utter hell without a single shred of hope left inside. A week, a month or maybe even a year has gone by since I was plucked off the street. Perhaps it was worth it, to save my best friend and sister from the same fate. It means that I suffer more at the hands of my captor, that is my punishment

It's gotten so bad, to the point I can barely open my right eye. The swelling kept it to a mere slit that he could barely see out, I swear I can feel blood leaking from the socket. All I can smell is a sickeningly dry, sweet coppery scent as the blood dries and ages under my nose. The only sounds echoing in the dank basement is the melodic drone of the hot water heater and my own whimpers as I pull at my wounded body. I am not alone in this hell

No, I am accompanied by an ever-growing darkness in my gut, where a beast resides waiting hungrily for a chance to strike. Is this beast is real or just a representation of my growing insanity? I can't tell, all I know is it feeds on my anger and desperation to sustain itself

I close my eyes for a second, listening at the tell-tale thumps of a man descending into his prison. The beast within bristles and begins to rage against the bars of its prison, the divide that is what is left of my rational mind. Once I was Lincoln Loud, brother of ten sisters and happy kid. Now I am just a shell of anger, waiting to make someone pay.

A sharp slap across the face brings me back to attention, my captors whisky breath bore down heavily on my face. He is drunk again, I know what this means for me. He was going to fuck me until either he or I pass out. Tonight, is my night to escape, the night I let the beast out to play.

"You and me are gonna have fun tonight bitch boy" The man drunkenly slurred out in a thick Texan accent

He unchains me from the wall, dragging me up the stairs to a filthy living room that is coated in trash, dirty socks, dishes and unwashed clothes. My eyes flick around the room, quickly spotting a pair of scissors laying on an end table along our path. It's not hard to grab them, he doesn't seem to notice. Hiding them is difficult in my naked state, but I manage.

He thrust me towards a bedroom, slamming the door closed behind him. I turn to watch him unbuckle his belt, struggling slightly with his zipper. My mouth twitches into a grin, I can feel the gate of the beast prison swing open. Mentally, the creature screams at me to kill. Repeating it over and over like a broken record, bringing down what's left of my sanity.

The Texan comes close, his cock rubbing against my face. He was eager to get his cock wet and I obliged, sucked the tip of his cock. As his head rolled back and his gaze no longer on me, I grab his dirty ball sack and strike. I flick open the scissors, gripping the blade and as I pulled on his sack. I swing, using the dull blade to castrate the man and make him squeal like the pig he is.

My next move is to get him on the ground, so I pull away and kick. My foot nails him in his already injured groin, making him fall on his ass in pain. Now the beast has taken over, I'm simply a passenger to the carnage it wreaks. I leap on the man, using all my strength to drive the point into his throat. Turning the scissors causes the man to gurgle blood, ripping them out silences him. The beast is not done, my hand raises to the Texas's eyes.

All life slowly drains from the man beneath me as I brutalise him further, quickly gouging out the filthy green eyes that watched me suffer. Next going for the hands that caused the suffering, each finger coming off one by one. My final act of carnage is to rip out the man's organs, first his stomach, intestines, liver and kidneys before reaching into to rip the man's heart from under his ribs. Each organ laid out next to him, along with a message in the rapist own blood

"Then I heard a voice from heaven say, "Write this: Blessed are the dead who die in the Lord from now on." "Yes," says the Spirit, "they will rest from their labour, for their deeds will follow them." – Revelation 14:13" I hear myself recite the message as I go, stopping only to admire my work.

Standing from the bloody heap, I walk towards the bathroom like I'm on auto pilot. It takes all I have not to vote as I shower, scrubbing the filth from my body. My eyes lock on mirror by the sink and I can see myself. The dark bags under my eyes, my white hair stained with red from my own and the Texans blood. The feeling to puke grows, but I choke the vomit back down.

I move back into the bedroom and begin riffling through a pile of kids clothes off to the left the doorway, finding something about my size. Along with a full body cloak with a hood from what seems to be Halloween costume and a rabbit mask. This will be my new identity to clean up the street, to make the scum of the earth pay for their deeds.

Donning the cloak and mask, my mind shifts from being Lincoln Loud. In this disguise, I will become a harbinger of justice. May only god judge my actions should I fail my task.

Before leaving the house, I do a once over of the home. I loot the house for valuables and weapons before blowing out the oven's pilot light, letting gas flow through the building. As I leave, I strike a match from a lifted matchbook. With a flick, it's sent flying into the gas filled home. This causes the building to go up with bang, leaving in its wake.

Lincoln Loud is dead, now is the birth of a new person. Born from the suffering and broken mind of an eleven-year-old boy. Born from hopelessness and despair, fuelled by anger. I am The Broken Warden and this is my city. I have a lot of work to do tonight.

* * *

The night is young, and sum lurks on the corners, plaguing the city with a cancer that must be removed. I may be young and mortal, but I burn with a righteous fury. My eyes flick to among the shit stains that think they are safe, looking for a criminal worthy of my attention. Just my luck, I spot a gangbanger dealing drugs to what seems to be a pregnant crack addict.

I make my way over to the man, eyeing the 9mm sticking from his waistband. I will need to be quick and efficient to take down this guy, as I don't want a firefight. Maybe I could catch him off guard. As I approach this guy, he eyes me curiously. He was obviously high as a kite, his reaction time would be slowed from what he knew from Luna smoking pot.

"Yo dwag, it ain't Halloween" He laughed, looking around him as if looking for somebody to crack a joke to "This nigga thinks it's Halloween or some shit. Stupid white boy"

I took his distracted nature to my advantage, pulling the stub nose revolver from my cloak. I fired once into the guys gut when he turned back to face me, catching him off kilter and putting him on his ass. I then levelled the revolver to his head, my finger on the trigger.

"Say good night Gracie" I quipped before firing a slug into his forehead point blank and one in his chest

One less drug peddling fuckwit, making my kill count two. I still have a lot of work to, but the night is still young. Ah, another victim graces my sight. A mugger holding up a young couple, with a knife. Time to bring a gun to a knife fight, perhaps two.

I pick up the gangbanger's piece, walking over to the mugger with my two guns in hand.

"Hey fuckwit, let them go and I might not blow you away" I call out hoarsely, imitating all those bad asses you see on TV. The man doesn't let them go, he simply laughs at me

"Oh well, don't say I didn't warn you" I say as two shots ring out into the night

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

Hey guys, here's my second fic for The Loud House fandom. I hope you like it, I'd thought I'd do a fic that been touched yet. Well I have seen any fics of this anyway, in which Lincoln becomes a vigilante. I will warn you that this story won't be for the faint of heart and will contain a lot more violence, gore and themes of rape, drug use and such other things

If you don't like this fic, then all I can do is suggest you don't read it because I worked hard and I ain't take it down cus of a few bitchy comments. So tough.

As usual, don't forget to leave a comment, criticism or comment in a review and I will try to answer them the best I can in the next chapter. Until next time, Peace out dudes.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beast Inside

* * *

Blood, it coats my hands. It's not my own, a harsh reminder of the atrocities committed in my adrenaline fuelled killing spree. Exhaustion is quickly taken over, my vision becoming spotty. The last of my energy is spent trying to push on, despite my abused and battered body telling me to lay down and die.

I will not quit, not when I have a mission still. My gaze drifts down to the weapons in my hands, a soft tired chuckle escaping my bruised throat. Video games and comic books taught me a lot, at least how to identify the different calibre.

I come to a car, the smell of marijuana hitting my nose. Damn Luna for her pot use, allowing me to identify the smell. Two stoners sit in the car, being easy targets to be carjacked. Time to put those lessons with Leni to good use, if they don't comply that is.

 ** _"_** ** _Judge them…They commit crimes…They sin"_** The beast says from within the steel cage in my mind

"They have done nothing harsh enough to warrant judgement" I snap back quietly, the gun twitching in my hand

My grip tightens on the gun, trying not to let the weight cause it to slip from my grasp. Silently I move to the driver side window. I tap on the window gently, hiding my weapon from their view.

"Woah, how can I help you little dude" The stoner driver says as he rolls down the window

"Sick costume by the way" Stoner #2 says from the passenger seat

"Thanks, I'm coming from a costume party and I'm a bit lost. Do you guys mind giving me a lift home" I ask while lying through my teeth, the two guys obviously too stoned to see through my bad lie

"Sure, little dude. Where are you going little dude?" The stoned driver asks, obviously a bit soberer than his friend

"1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods. You know where that is?" I reply, getting ready to rob them if necessary

"Sure, my grandma lives like a few houses up that road" The driver says, acting as a Deus ex Machina.

I climb into the back of their car as he starts the thing up, making it sputter to life. It was better than flagging down a taxi, potentially getting caught. The drive was uneventful, letting me catch a few minutes of sleep.

 ** _"_** ** _Kill them…They're scum…Criminals must die"_** The beast once again rears its ugly head, growling angrily as I slam the mental cage shut on it

When I wake, the car is pulling up in front of my house. The two stoners are laughing about something that one of them had said, they'd seemed to have forgotten about me. Stealthily, I slip out of the backseat as they get ready to light up again.

The house is mostly dark, everyone either asleep or going to sleep soon. Being too tired to deal with my family, I slip around back. Upon entering, my eyes drift down to the makeshift grave that my younger siblings had no doubt made. The epitaph reads:

 **Lincoln Loud**

 **Age: 11**

 **Loving Brother, Son and Friend. He will be missed.**

A smile crosses my face, I'm touched by the gesture. An idea comes to my mind, the grave obviously shallow. I dig up the grave, pulling out a box of memorabilia that my family had buried. I quickly strip off my cloak and mask, using the coat to wrap up my guns and mask. I bury the guns, slightly deeper than the memorabilia. Covering it back up, I head to the back door.

"Let me guess, they've not fixed the door" I say to myself as I jimmy the door open, probably making some noise in the process

I enter the darkened house, entering the kitchen. I pull the door close as quietly as I can, my eyes trying to make out objects in the darkness. Expertly, I navigate the kitchen to make it to the living room. From there, I ascend the stairs. Then my luck runs out at the worst time. Upon entering the hallway, I run into one of my sisters.

"Who the hell, INTRUDER!" I hear Lynn's sleep addled call out, probably alerting the whole house

Before I can speak, she lunges at me with full force. My mind snaps back into fight mode, making me bring my knee up in defence. Timing this action, knee Lynn in the gut. With the wind knocked out of her, I try to steady myself for her to come again.

Once again, not allowing me to speak. She charges, taking up a stance to suggest she was doing to try a kick. Doing as she taught me, I duck under the kick. I kick her supporting leg with as much energy as I can muster, the fight exhausting me more than I already was. This time I don't give her time to give back up before I pin her, winding her again with an elbow to the gut.

Suddenly the lights come on, blinding me temporarily. My mind desperately tries to hold on to reality, while flashes of my captor ring out in my head. I crawl away in fear, backing myself into a corner. I bring my knees up to my face, sobbing in fear like the mentally scarred child I am. My ears ring with the beast sadistic laughter, it feeds on my fear. It rattles against the cage that contains it, thrashing for release.

"L…Lincoln. Oh my god Lincoln! You're back" I feel a familiar presence hug me, almost shielding me from the pain

"L…Luna" I sob, clutching her tightly

"Linc, I'm so sorry. I though you were a burglar" Lynn apologised, struggling to hold back tears

"I…It's ok, S…Sorry I…If I hurt you" I stutter between sobs

"Me! I'm fine. What about you!" The sporty girl asked

"I… I'm tired. I wanna sleep" I say, clutching my sisters "Please don't leave me"

"Girls, what's going … Oh God, My baby boy. Lynn, Come Quick." Mom calls to Dad, making the man hurry up the stairs.

"What's…Lincoln! Lori call the ambulance, then the police" Dad calls, my body quickly succumbing to sleep.

The last thing I hear before passing out, is the distant sounds of sirens and the cries of my family as they discover my return.

* * *

A/N – There you go guys, another chapter for your reading pleasure. Sorry for the sporadic updates, life tends to get in the way of things. I do hope you enjoyed my latest chapter, it was written while I was extremely tired. So, I do apologise for any spelling errors or mistakes that may have occurred.

As usual, please leave a review with any questions, comments or criticism. I will take it under advisement and try and address it in the next chapter. I will warn you that it will get more violent later, you have been warned. Also mention of drugs and rape, in case that's a uncomfortable subject for anyone.

Guest: That's the wonders of video games, comic books and most importantly adrenaline. As for accuracy, Lincoln was standing close to his targets. Not hard to hit a target at point blank range. His adrenaline explains both, why he was able to carry and use the guns easily and why he didn't need to recover just yet. Well that was just his state of mind at the time as well as adrenaline.

BattleUnit3: You are correct sir, maybe his sister might get involved. Just so Lincoln doesn't get himself killed.

TheLegendaryRabbit: Why thank you, I know that there aren't too non many super powered vigilante stories.

Hound424: Yes, had to try and channel my inner psychopath to create the bloodbath of that first scene. Thanks for you, same you my friend.

That's it for this story, thanks for tuning in. Until next time my friends.


	3. Chapter 3

The Beast Inside

* * *

Weeks pass, like an unintelligible blur. My sisters walk around on eggshells around me, like I will break at any moment. I do have my moments where I break down, these being far and few between. It mainly happens when I spot the news, displaying my killing sprees.

It's like I blackout when they happen, but I always wake up back into my bed afterwards. I know it's him doing it, the beast. He stirs inside, fuelling a fire deep within me. All I can do is ignore him and get on with my life

It took a lot of effort to convince my parents to let me go back to school, understandable that they don't want to let me out of their sights. I managed to convince them, only if my sisters are nearby in case of emergency.

My return to school starts tomorrow

* * *

As I enter the school, a silence is cast over the school. No voice rising above a harsh whisper, quickly spreading vicious rumours. Not that I care, they'd pay in time. I navigate the halls, avoiding large crowds like the plague.

As I enter my classroom, I find myself cornered by a group of students. Bullies, the lowest dregs of school life society. Their voices are harsh, mocking me for what I've been through.

"Fag, Homo, Bitch Boy" The bullies call me theses names, trying to get a rise out of me. The beast stirs angrily inside my chest, begging to be set free to teach these cretins a lesson. I try not to give into it, the anger welling inside me.

"It was probably one of his sisters who did it, his whole family are a bunch of freaks" A particularly stupid bully states, finally making me snap

 **"Set me free, I will bloody them. Punish them"** The beast says, the cage swinging

"You want out, here you go" I mutter, confusing the bullies.

I feel it take over, shoving me into the back of my mind. It's like watching an action movie, with all the actors doing their own stunts. The stupid bully is the first to feel the beast's wrath.

We spear tackles the bully, sending us both to the ground. A crack is heard as we headbutt the bully in the nose, blood suddenly gushing out from the probably broken appendage.

With a quick turn, we throw the second bully over our shoulder as he tries to charge us. As we place a foot on the boy's shoulder, we twist his arm until a pop is heard. A crack soon follows, making the boys arm now useless.

We turn to the remaining group, most of them having backed off. The two that stood their ground raised their fist, ready to take us on. A growl emanates from our throat, the feral rage burning deep within. The first one charges, stopping upon feeling a knee hit his gut.

Upon snapping back into control, I see Lynn has one of the boys in a headlock. In her other hand, she held a baseball bat. The look in her eye was daring any of the other boys to try her and meet the business end of her bat. Her gaze eventually shifts to me, giving me a concerned look

"You ok Linc?" She asks

I nod in response, turning to face a now mortified teacher. She had seen the fight, the tail end of it anyway. Lynn and I are sent to the principal's office alone, the teacher stayed to tend to the injured students alongside the nurse.

Along the way, Lynn pulls me aside. Her look is a serious one, her eyes showing concern. She crossed her arms, letting out a sigh. I had a feeling that I knew what she wants to talk about, not that either of us wanted to say anything

"Linc, how did you escape?" She asks finally, refusing to look at him

"I…I…" I stutter, my eyes beginning to water "I killed my captor, I fucking brutalised him. After a month of rape and torture, it was all I could think to do. I… It was like going completely feral"

I break down into a sobbing mess, my whole form racking with sobs. It takes incredible willpower for me not to hurl at the sigh of blood on my hands. My eyes meet Lynn's, her gaze filled with pity.

"That guy on the news… The one they found disembowelled. Was that you?" Lynn asks, no doubt mortified by the brutality I wrought on the man.

"He's not the only one I killed" I explain about the drug dealer and mugger that I'd killed

Lynn sits there silently, listening to my story. I stop aa few times to throw up a few times as I recount the kills in gruesome detail. I see even Lynn is even turning a slight shade of green, her eyes wide from shock

"Why Lincoln, why'd you kill those people? Sure, they weren't innocent, but..." Lynn begins to rant but is cut off by a dark growl

 **"They were scum, filthy parasites feeding on the clueless sheeple of this corrupt society"**

"Lincoln? What…" Lynn backs up, scared by the beast hidden behind my eyes

 **"You are not so… Innocent yourself Lynn. Assault with and without weapon, Blackmail, Neglect, etc. The list goes on, and the only reason I don't attack is because your brother is holding me back. He thinks you can be redeemed"**

"W…Who are you?" Lynn stutters

 **"I'm the beast that lurks within everyone, The voice of absolution, The enforcer of justice and I'm your worst nightmare. I do not feel pain or fear, I know only death and vengeance. Your absolution begins soon Lynn, you will help me or I will end you with the rest of the filth"**

She nods as the best releases control back to me, curling up in it's cage. The cage doesn't slam shut like it usually does, it hangs open with the beast watching eagerly from within its confines.

"I'm so sorry Lynn, I didn't want…" I'm cut off by her hand on my shoulder

"Lincoln, I don't know what that was, and it scared the ever-living shit out of me but everything that was said. It was all true, I have been a horrible person and an even worse big sister. I don't won't you to give me forgiveness, I'll earn it" Lynn says, her body trembling from the ordeal

"Lynn. Thank you" I hug her as we set off to the principles office to face our punishments

I look over to my sister, finally realising that I have a chance to make a difference in this world and **we have a lot of work to do.**

* * *

A/N – There you go guys, another chapter for your reading pleasure. Sorry for the sporadic updates, life tends to get in the way of things. I do hope you enjoyed my latest chapter, it was written while I was extremely tired. So, I do apologise for any spelling errors or mistakes that may have occurred.

As usual, please leave a review with any questions, comments or criticism. I will take it under advisement and try and address it in the next chapter. I will warn you that it will get more violent later, you have been warned. Also mention of drugs and rape, in case that's a uncomfortable subject for anyone.

OmegaDelta – Eventually he might get help, if not. His overprotective sister will force him and now with Lynn helping him out in his vigilante justice, she will make sure to get him help

Gamelover41592 – Thanks Bud

DanStanton – Thanks as always big brother :P

Guest – Explain that to me, I don't know what you mean. I'm all ears

As per the norm, I will see all you beautiful readers later. Ciao for now friends.


End file.
